


The Time.

by Made



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Half AU, M/M, certainly other Bayern lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Made/pseuds/Made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Alaba plays for Bayern Munich, Mitchell Elijah Weiser works with his favorite clothes store : they met in a raining day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The time they met.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was raining.

It suddenly started raining, and David wasn’t dressed up in circumstance. He had his white brand new sneakers on and a long fit shirt. There was no way he was going to let himself soaked but he knew Jerome well, his friend was never going to arrive at the time he indicated him. Drops turn into torrential rain and he starts running. He dared looking up to find a shelter and was glad he did so when he recognized the logo of a shop he was used to go to. He ran to it the head down until he was in.

 

He wiped his face with his hand breathless. When his vision was finally cleared he noticed a blond guy looking at him the mouth half open. David didn’t know if it was because he was David Alaba, or because the man’s teeth were actually too big or because he was making the bright parquet wet. In fact, David didn’t even know what to do with his body. So he smiled.

 

“I’m sorry, it started raining all of a sudden.” David caught a flying towel before he realized it was threw to him. “Thanks, the rain really surprised me.”

 

“At least it’s not like you had the very last J’s on your feet on, oh wait…” answered the blond with a faked struck face.

 

David rose an eyebrow, he could play that way too. “ I know, it’s sad right ? They were at least as white as your teeth.” 

 

Thankfully it made the man laugh, he was now walking to David. “I’m Mitchell Elijah, nice to meet you.” he offered him a hand.

 

“Same here, I’m David.” he answers checking his hand.

 

“I know yeah… look it’s a clothing store so you could just get dry ones if you want.” proposes Mitchell. 

 

“You work here ? I come often and I never saw you before.” points out David surprised. 

 

“Usually I’m drawing my stuff or taking care of the shipping just behind.” he explains pointing a door in his back. “I help when it gets busy.” David looks around, it was empty, they both laugh. “Or when everyone has better to do.” 

 

“Alright, I will do that because if I show up at the party all soaked like that I will get killed.” 

 

“What type of party is it ?”

 

“A birthday party.” 

 

“Ok, I propose you this.” Mitchell takes a step and when David’s hand turns empty he realizes he has been holding his hand this whole time. The sales assistant goes toward a table with shirts on and David follows. 

 

“Casual but efficient.” he argues. 

 

David likes how it has two different types of fabric he never saw it on anyone before. As he keeps it in hand and shake his head in agreement they are free to walk toward the jeans.

“I see you have your own label.” says David when he sees “Mitchell Elijah” written on the wall above shelves of clothes. 

“Yes, that’s the drawing part I talked about.”

“Oh, I see I wasn’t imagining you were like that...” Mitchell turned to him in one move raising an eyebrow. “I mean a creator like.” explains David but Mitchell raises his other eyebrow. “I mean for real I wasn't talking about, you know, I don’t even care, it’s cool… Bro.” David was awkwardly actually praying for him to not get mad.

“Your face is so priceless at the moment.” finally says Mitchell laughing.

“You fucker, you scared me.” David punches him slightly.

“I’m sorry I can’t help.” Mitchell wipes his tears and worked back at finding David what to wear. 

 

 

 

 

“Alright Jerome said he is finally here, thanks for everything bro.” says David once he finished dressing up.

“As in Jerome Boateng ?” asked Mitchell.

“Yeah, you want to see him ?” 

“No, no it’s ok I don’t want to look like a needy fan.” explains Mitchell shaking his head.

“Well, you already do so you have nothing to lose...”

“Wow that was very reassuring, thank you.” deadpans Mitchell.

“You help me, I help you…” David ups his hand waiting for Mitchell to take it but nothing happens. “Oh come on, I will introduce you to him a next time don’t worry.” 

“Go away.” says Mitchell playfully handing an umbrella to David. 

“You don’t sell those.” notices David.

“It’s mine.”

“Ok I will bring it back to you.”

“You better.”

David blinks at him and gets out.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To honor David's left foot.


	2. The time they won.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes the story is still alive I promise on my Da cap (big deal) it won't be disapearing for so long again..

This time David is all suit up, everyone has champagne in their glass expect Jerome and he. He will make do with sparkling water. At least the bubbles are there. Everyone is reunited in the middle of the park to listen to the guy with the mic who David finds unnecessarily blond. Mitchell had the decent blond color he thinks, he also thinks he should have take his number. There are applauds around and David does the same while smiling back at someone he doesn’t recognize. It happens so often.    
"What did he say ?" He asked to Jerome. That happens often too. 

 

"We have to find small squares, the color defines the amount of money the team with the biggest pot wins."    
"Wins what ? There are only rich people here."    
"Satisfaction bro, satisfaction." David can only shake his head. "No need to shake your head until your hair turn straight, go find your teammate." David can only sigh. "For the club bro, for the club."    
David was just praying not to get a married woman who were the most insistent of all.

 

The park is huge, and it’s rather dark except for the candles here and there. The instructions were to  find the small bridge over the lake to meet his teammate for the night, he hopes it’s a he. He is waiting for about four minutes, the time to sing 6 man by heart when a flash momentaneously lights his vision. 

 

“Looking good, are we ?” David turns around to find Mitchell smiling at him.”Alaba, Weiser, first of the list to the last one that’s how they paired up.” Explains the blond when he sees the surprised face. “I could never have been with Boa…” he complains his head dropping.

 

“Hey, if you don’t want me I will just go.” argues David pointing to a random direction to prove his point. 

“No, no it’s fine, you will make do.” He takes another picture of David with his camera quickly. “You look good.” Mitchell confesses speaking to his camera. 

“I know.” Answers David who had heard.  _ You do too _ he wants to add because Mitchell really does. He does look glorious with his golden hair, rolled up sleeves of his white shirt and red dress pants. But instead of saying anything David walks to his teammate for the night and takes him under his arm. “Let’s win this.”

 

If it wasn’t for Mitchell eye and knowledge, the Ditch team would have absolutely zero colored squares on their basket by now, also known as no money. Thankfully, Mitchell was well aware and his gaze always dropped on details which often hide some of the valuable squares, like a flower with a slightly different color among a set. It ended up with them getting more money, or Mitchell doing a good cliché, or both. And when they came across animators, who were, by the way, dressed like they were just of a Tim Burton movie, Mitchell always had the answers to their questions, He had a really large knowledge of fashion and this town. David was impressed, he just looked at him doing the job. 

 

“So, you have other artistic things that you do ?” he asked at some point when they were done arguing on whether Overly dedicatd or Good kid M.A.A.D city was the best. 

“You mean other things that don’t pay bills.” he giggled. 

“It will.”

“Yeah I hope, yeah no I just do anything visual.”

“Like…” 

“Like, I don’t know anything really.” Mitchell sighs, David frowns. He doesn’t understand why artist are so reluctant and ashamed to talk about their works, his little sister was like that for a long time too. 

 

“Gimme that.” David takes the camera off of Mitchell hands before he can make a move. “Sit down.” He points a rock two steps away and the blond gives him the really ? look frowning  and David answers with the yes really look opening his eyes wide. David looks into the camera and gets closer to Mitchell because he doesn’t know how to fix the focus. “What do you do except taking stolen pictures of a hot black beauty from Bayern Munchen and create clothes ?” 

Mitchell chuckles shaking his head. “Alright, alright, I direct.” 

David takes a picture. “Videos ?”

“Yes, and shows, mostly shows.”

“Like theatre stuff ?” he takes another picture, he will at every answer. 

“No, fashion shows, or anything where you will need a decor and organization of the space.”

“Oh, how do you do that, I mean, it’s huge.”

“The thing is just to have it all in mind and draw it down, write it down, and accept that not everything can become real, and yeah that’s pretty much it, you let your imagination talk taking your clients needs into account and usually it works out.” He smiles to himself.

“Wasn’t this hard, was it ?” David gives him back his camera. “You will look at these pictures and realize you don’t look ridiculous at all ok ? You look…. You look good.” Mitchell smiles widely and that makes David smiles even wider. The blond is about to say something but the lake that they have came back to lights up and a music starts. They walk toward it to find a mermaid in the middle of the water. David frowns to have a better look. “It’s a man.” he says. 

“It’s a trans, he is pretty famous at the Plus.”

“What’s the Plus ?”

“Our LGBTQ… plus friendly club.” David frowns. “A gay club ?” Mitchell adds not knowing if it’s helping, he turns back to the mermaid and actually pays attention to the song. “It’s a riddle, she has squares.” Mitchell says exited but David was far behind in the conversation, he was still at the word  _ our _ . He doesn’t realize there is any sort of riddle going on that Mitchell is already in the water. 

 

“Hey, you have something for me ?” asks Mitchell once he reached the mermaid. 

“If you have something for me then yes.” 

Mitchell looks around laughing. “A kiss will do ?”

“I guess, yes.” she ups her shoulder nonchalantly. 

“Ok.” Mitchell slowly moves to makes their lips meet together and when they do, David has the strangest feeling down his belly and the awkwardest lower. 

 

Mitchell comes back with a basket full of squares, they just got as much as they had get through the night. David must be giving him the most wtf-ed look ever. “Water proof.” He says upping his camera. “Unlike my clothes.” He hands his camera and the basket to David and takes off his clothes. David sees Mitchell in his boxers ((which were wet too)) for exactly three seconds and to be very, very honest he couldn’t do more than this and turned his gaze away. 

  
Mitchell gets on the stage almost naked, David makes Jerome swear that this will stay between them, and the Ditch team wins. 


	3. The time they fought.

Mitchell has it, the pen between his fingers, the white page isn’t scaring him anymore. He is going to do it, he is about to draw. The point of the pen poses on the paper, that’s it. He draws one line and the door opens. Someone has to be shitting him. He glances up. The someone is no one else than Jerome Boateng. Why things always have to happen just once he gets the inspiration? Why. Mitchells sighs. Wait he thinks, he just saw Jerome Boateng. He looks back up and sees the giant man smiling at him. 

He jumps on his sit. 

 

 

“Hey.” Jerome greets him “nice stuff.” He says pointing the drawings over the table. 

“Thanks, thank you.” Mitchell mumbles standing up to check his hand trying to look cool. 

“Look, we have a free place for the show tonight we were wondering if you would like to come.”

“The show as in Future’s show?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, yeah, I mean thank you so much for taking me, wait who is we?”

“David and I.”

“Where is he?”

“Waiting in the car.”

“Why…” Mitchell stops there because he just understood what David was trying to do.

“I don’t know, you Know David sometimes he gets so lazy.” 

“Yeah I know right?” 

 

 

Once out in the streets, the car is nowhere to be seen. David left a message to his teammate saying they had to take a taxi. “I don’t know what’s up with him tonight, do you?” he asks to Mitchell who shakes his head madly to say no. 

He doesn’t know how the defender manages to keep calm like that, it’s quite impressive. He is even cooler that he imagined they talk about food and clothes in the car and discover they happen to have the same tastes. 

 

 

They look for David for a good ten minutes but it seems he decided to completely disappear tonight. He isn’t even at the VIP side. Mitchell receives a message from him, it’s just a black emoji who winks. He doesn’t know if he should laugh, or argue or example that he is not into actually into Jerome and that this forced date wasn’t needed. He thinks he can deal with this later, Future is about to perform and there is no way that he misses that, not even if his crush acts stupid. 

 

Mitchell discovers how cool being a football player actually is when they get to take pictures with the artist at the end of the show. They get to act all American and he actually  feels cool. 

 

 

“Where are you bro?” Jerome asks at the phone probably to David. “What bro? Already bro? No I’m not mad bro, just explain bro? Alright bro. Yeah, yeah, we’ll be right there bro. Ok bro.” 

Mitchell manages not to laugh and instead asks for more information. 

“He says he is waiting for us at the restaurant, let’s ok.” 

 

 

 

Jerome got his car out of absolutely nowhere and just winked at Mitchell meaning yes, he actually was a boss. They drive for a while with good music on the background. Now Mitchell doesn’t have the choice but to think about his problem. He should be glad that David suddenly put so much effort into getting him and Jerome together but the problem was the “sudden.” He used to only make fun of him when talking about Jerome and now he wants them to date. He wonders if David didn’t go from thinking he wasn’t serious to discovering he was actually into men and so he needed to be pushed away. Was he scared? Was it a good moment to tell him he had feelings for him, not any other Bayern player but him? That would probably make him lose his friendship… probably. 

 

 

Mitchell realizes the car had stopped, he couldn’t even tell for how long. He looks outside and then at Jerome. They weir in a neighborhood with only houses, there was no restaurant to be seen. 

 

“Where are we at?” 

“ David’s, I think you two need to talk.” 

“But he said he was at the restaurant.” 

“Yeah, but he isn’t he just wanted to keep us in this forced date but we have played enough.” 

 

Mitchell legitimately starts to freak the hell out. What on earth was he supposed to say to him? 

“Hey, bro, calm down, easy, you know what? Just let him talk and he will do all the work I promise.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeha, I know my bro, bro.” 

“Ok, ok… ok. Well thanks? I guess, see you around?” 

“Definitely.” 

 

They hug briefly before Mitchell gets out of the car. He slowly walks to the house whose number was the one Jerome told him and tries his best not to think. That’s precisely why  he thinks about a billion things before reaching the door. Here he just froze. His life didn’t use to be like that. 

 

 

The door opens without him needing to call. David is at the phone, he looks so baffled that Mitchell starts laughing. 

 

“Jerome, bro? I mean bruuuh? Seriously? Bro?!” He shouts at the phone but it appears that the defender hung out. 

“Your face is… it’s… so priceless.” Mitchell bends his stomach starting to ache because his muscles have been working hard since he opened the door. David drags him in not able to say anything that could make sense or even less make him stop. 

 

 

Mitchell sits down on a couch that is the size of his apartment and wipes his tears. He takes the glass of water David hands him before sitting on the table in front of him, but he is shaking so he drops some. 

“Sorry.” He drinks clumsily. 

 

Once done he takes a deep breath and a look around. The place looks stunning and he feels out of it. Should he complement it? Should he leave? David looks like he is working hard on finding something to say and Mitchell doesn’t like how frowning looks on him. What Jerome said wasn’t happening and Mitchell was definitely not ready to say anything. He wasn’t ready for rejection, not today. 

He stands up, ready to politely excuse himself out when he spots something he recognizes on the wall. 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, you thief!” He turns to David outraged. “That’s my umbrella, you said you were going to give it back.” 

“Go away.” David answers standing up. “It’s mine now.” 

“No, absolutely not.” 

“What are you going to do huh? Steal it?”

“How can I steal it? It’s mine! I’m just going to take it back.” 

“No, you are not.” 

“Yes, I am. Watch me.” Mitchell takes one small step aside and it’s enough for David to push him. He falls back on the couch. “Oh, my dear son I promise you you did not want to do this.” 

 

Mitchell quickly draws David by the arm and pushes him side to make him fall deep into the couch. They wrestle against each other but David ends up winning soon enough for the only reason that Mitchell laughs shakes his body to art and he finds himself unable to combat properly. 

“Ok, ok.” Mitchell surrounds himself out of breath. “It’s yours, you can keep it.”

“Yeah?” David asks right above him.

“Yeah.” Mitchell says his breath finally steady, his eyes into David’s ones. “Yes.” 

 

“Good, because I really like it.” He waits for Mitchell to smile, because he knows he is going to, so that he can cover it with his own lips. He moves back to look at Mitchell’s face and reaction. But his friend doesn’t open his eyes back instead he starts humming Rihanna’s song. “You are such a fucker Mitchell-Elijah Weiser.” David sighs but he ends up laughing against his will and kisses him again, and again and again… 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you gonna have the song stuck in your head for the rest of the day ah ah ..
> 
> Tumblr: madewhitter


End file.
